The Sixty Billion Dollar Bounty
by Saotome83
Summary: The crew of Bebop find themselves stranded on an unknown planet. They come across a bounty for 60 billion dollars and go collect. A TRigun/Cowboy Bebop crossover
1. An Unknown Planet Leads to Big Money

The 60-Billion Dollar Bounty  
A Cowboy Bebop/Triun Crossover  
  
Authors Notes: Alright I've never written a fic that wasn't  
based around Ranma 1/2 before so I think I'll give it a shot.  
In the Bebop timeline Spike has yet to fight Vicious at the   
end and the whole crew is still together. Vash has yet to   
fight Knives and this story happens right before they fight  
"The Beast". I'm going to state things that don't follow the  
oriinal Triun timeline so I apologize but it shouldn't be too  
far from the original.  
  
Disclaimer: Both of these series do not belong to me no matter  
how much I wish they were. :-(  
  
Prologue: Bebop Finds Gunsmoke  
  
-----------Space Just Outside The Orbit of Jupiter------------  
  
Faye watched through the viewscreen of her ship as her  
bounty floated by in a rusted, old freight cruiser. She opened  
up a channel to Spike and spoke into the intercomm. "He's all  
alone out there, why are we waiting?"  
  
"I don't like this, something isn't right. It's too   
easy." Spike responded from his cockpit aboard the Swordfish.  
  
"Oh don't tell me your scared. Hell that hunk of junk  
that Jet uses should be enough to take out that rusted piece of  
garbage."  
  
"Hey just because Hammerhead isn't the fastest ship in   
the universe doesn't mean you should insult it. Heaven knows how  
many times I've used that ship to save your asses." Jet responded  
gruffly from Bebops cockpit with Ed, unfortunately, by his side.  
  
Faye fidgeted anxiously in her seat and finally couldn't   
stand the waiting anymore. "Screw your feelings. I'm collecting  
my bounty. Back me if you want too." she shouted over the comm as  
she took off towards the ship.  
  
"Faye NO! Crap!" Spike muttered as he watched her fly   
toward the freighter, and as he feared, right into a trap.  
  
Faye, ignoring Spikes curses, flew towards the freighter   
intent on taking it out in one shot. She noticed that as she got   
closer the loading doors opening in the back. When the door was  
fully open Faye found herself in the crosshairs of a large gun.   
"Oh crap!" was the last thing she said as her world dissappeared  
into darkness.  
  
-----------------------------Gunsmoke-------------------------  
  
Spike took another drag of his cigarrette as he looked  
at the picture on the view screen. He turned around to see Ed  
dancing around like an idiot. He took the girl by the shoulders  
and shook her, trying to get her to focus her attention on him  
for longer than two seconds. "Ed are you sure this information  
is correct?" He said pointing to the screen.  
  
"Ed tell truth Spikey." she responded absently as she   
flipped over his arm and ran further into the Bebop with Ein  
following right behind her.  
  
"You'd never imagine we'd find a bounty this big on   
some unknown planet like this, right." Jet said with a small   
smile as he went back to cooking their dinner.  
  
Faye walked in dressed only in a towel and took Spike's  
cigarrette out of his mouth, took a puff and then put it out.  
"You should thank me you know. If not for me you would never  
had known about this bounty. How are you going to spend your  
30 percent anyway?"  
  
Spike looked at her with an annoyed look on his face as  
he lit up another cigarrette. "What makes you think your   
gettin 70 percent of the bounty?"  
  
"Well it's because of me that we're here and so that   
means along with my cut of the bounty I also get a finders fee."  
She said as she made a grab for Spikes cigarrette only to have   
him move it away.  
  
"Don't confuse finders fee with dumb luck Faye." Jet  
said as he continued to cook. "It's because of you that we're  
stranded on this planet in the first place. You're 'finders  
fee' is going toward any repairs I have to make on my ship."  
  
Faye frowned as she stomped her foot angrily. "How can   
you blame for this?" she asked indignantly as she pointed at   
Spike. "If he had given me back up, I wouldn't have wandered into  
that damn trap!"  
  
"Don't blame your failures on me! If you would have   
waited until I gave the order to pursue we'd have captured that  
bastard before he fired."  
  
"Whatever, just make sure you collect on this bounty.   
It's payout should give us enough money to get off this damn   
planet." Jet growled as he turned back to his cooking. "Crap  
now it's burnt."  
  
Faye 'hmphed' and walked back to her room with Ed behind   
her acting like an airplane.  
  
Spike looked at the picture one more time. It was an   
image of a blonde-haired man in a red leather coat. "Vash the  
Stampede huh." he said as he made his fingers into a gun shape  
and fired at the screen. "It's time you met a real cowboy.  
Bang!"   
  
END Prologue  
  
Okay I know this was short but it was in my head and I had to get  
it out. I don't know if I'll continue this in the near future or   
not, but I know I definately will continue it sooner or later.  
  
All C&C to Saotome83@yahoo.com  
Homepage at www.geocities.com/Saotome83 


	2. Faye Steps In It Again

The 60-Billion Dollar Bounty  
A Cowboy Bebop/Triun Crossover  
  
Authors Notes: Alright I've never written a fic that wasn't  
based around Ranma 1/2 before so I think I'll give it a shot.  
In the Bebop timeline Spike has yet to fight Vicious at the   
end and the whole crew is still together. Vash has yet to   
fight Knives and this story happens during episode 18. When   
Vash is posing as 'Alex' I'm going to state things that don't   
follow the original Trigun timeline so I apologize but it   
shouldn't be too far from the original.  
  
Disclaimer: Both of these series do not belong to me no matter  
how much I wish they were. :-(  
  
Chapter 1: Faye steps in it again  
  
Spike sat in the living room area of the Bebop and watched  
as Ed typed furiously on her computer. "Have you found anything  
on our guy yet?"  
  
Ed bent back her head at an odd angle and shook her head from   
side to side. "Ed has found nothing on Net. It looks like he and  
this planet don't even exist." she said with a frown as she turned  
her attention back to the screen and continued to search.  
  
Spike sighed as he lit his cigarette. "Guess we'll have to go  
with our gut instincts on this one." He stood up and walked to the   
Bebops cockpit to find Jet looking at a seemingly endless supply of  
star charts. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Jet shook his head angrily as he tore the map in his hands in   
two. "Not a clue. Did the kid find anything?"  
  
Spike shook his head and Jet cursed loudly.  
  
"Damn that stupid woman!" he yelled as he struck the ships   
hull with his fist making an indentation.  
  
"Hey be gentle with her. We need this piece of crap to get   
off of this rock remember?" Spike said with a smile. "Where did   
she go anyway? I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"She went there." Jet pointed to a bunch of small dots in the  
desert landscape of the planet in the ships window.   
  
"What the hell is that?"   
  
"Some sort of town, I think." Jet said as he stroked his beard.  
"Said she was going to see if she could get info on our guy." He continued  
as he handed Spike a printout of a wanted poster.  
  
"Vash the Stampede also known as The Humanoid Typhoon." Spike  
frowned as he looked at the picture of a man with blonde hair smiling.  
"How can a guy worth that much look like that." Jet shrugged his shoulders  
as he went back to looking at his maps. "I wonder why he's called the   
Humanoid typhoon."  
  
"Why don't you go find out." Jet said with a smile on his face.  
"If there's one thing Fayes good at it's finding a bounty. Of course   
most of the time she gets in over her head."  
  
"So that's why we're a team, right?" Spike said smiling as he   
walked out of the bridge. "Call me if the kid learns anything."  
  
Jet grunted a response as he turned back to his maps. "Now just  
where the hell are we?"  
  
-----------Kasted City----------  
  
Faye stared at the bottom of her glass with a scowl on her face.  
'What the hell did I just drink?' She looked around her table to find that   
she had drank five glasses of the wierd concoction that didn't seem to do   
what she wanted them to do. 'Why aren't I drunk yet!' She continued to  
sit there despondetely while she looked around the bar, observing the  
people who lived on this backwater desolate planet.  
  
Faye sweatdropped as she looked around at the scenery and the men   
occupying the bar. 'This is like the set of Big Shot or something. What   
damn planet is this. Some sort of Wild West world.' she thought with   
disdain as she glared at any man that dared take more than one glance at   
her. She stood up and stretched, drawing the eyes of every man in the bar,  
and decided to actually do some work.  
  
She walked up to the bartender and was about to ask for information   
when a young girl came running into the bar. The girl was followed by a   
tall man with long blonde hair. the girl was in such a rush she didn't   
notice Faye in front of her until it was too late.  
  
Faye winced as the teenaged girl fell on top of her. "Hey watch   
where you're going!"   
  
The girl looked like she was about to retort when the blonde man   
put his arm around her mouth. "She's very sorry but we were in a rush   
and we need some place to hide." he said turning to the bartender.  
  
The bartender looked non plussed as he glared at the two new   
patrons. "Rina, what did you do now?" he sighed.  
  
The girl who Faye figured was Rina wrestled her way out of the   
blonde mans grip and with a look of anger on her face told him what   
happened. "Those Bastard perverts tried to feel me up!"  
  
"Oh come on now it was a harmless little sleight of hand." the   
blonde man replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Alex that's not funny!" the girl pouted as she stared at the   
blonde man. "And I made that guy pay for his little sleight of hand."  
she said with a proud smirk.   
  
Faye smiled as she listened to the conversation. 'I like her   
already.'  
  
Rina turned back to the bartender and with her best puppy dog look  
said. "Can we hide here for a while?"  
  
Faye watched as the bartender seemed to change several shades of  
white as he dropped the glass he was cleaning to floor. "You guys are  
kidding right?" the bartender looked from side to side nervously as did   
the other patrons in the bar. "If they saw you come in here my business   
is ruined.  
  
Faye took a quick glance back at the door when she heard something.  
'You have to be kidding me.' She dropped to the floor as a loud gunshot was  
heard and when she looked back up there was a large hole in the wall behind   
where she had just been standing. With a growl she walked to the window of   
the bar and saw a fat guy with large cheeks, a cannon for an arm, with his   
forehead bearing a footmark, shouting for the girl who put it there. With   
a smile Faye turned to the girl who was hiding behind the tall blonde man.  
"You did that?" the girl nodded as Faye smiled even more. "You got guts kid.  
Tell you what I'll do." she said as she straightened up and put on her  
sunglasses. "For nearly trying to put a whole in my head I'll finish what   
you started."  
  
"Are you crazy you'll get killed!" Rina said tightening her hold on  
Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I can't let you endanger yourself for us." the tall  
blonde man known as Alex said.   
  
"Oh. On the contrary I say let's go for it."  
  
Faye turned, as well as Alex and Rina, and watched as a priest who was  
eating at the bar stood up and walked over to them. On his back was a large   
cloth covered cross. "Wouldn't you agree, Alex?" the priest said with a cocky  
grin toward the blonde man.  
  
"I'm sorry old man but I won't need your back up." Faye said with a   
smirk as she looked at the sky.  
  
The priest eye was twitching as he tried to control his temper. 'Old   
Man!' "Oh and why not?"  
  
"Cause it's already here." with a smile and a wave she walked out of the  
bar and faced the fat man with her gun in her hand. "Okay Fat Boy time to make  
your face even prettier."   
  
END Chapter 1  
  
Okay that took me a really long time to write so little. I've been really sick  
this week and I haven't been able to really get anything done. Expect the next   
chapter to be much, MUCH longer.   
Later 


End file.
